ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Boring Arrival
Plot A ship was going towards Earth. A bigger ship behind it called the Chimeran Hammer was shooting at it. On the Chimeran Hammer was a warlord named Vilgax. "Shoot it down already! I need the Omnitrix." Suddenly the mini ship got hit. It sent the Omnitrix to Earth and then made a giant explosion, blowing up both ships. Ben stood staring at the clock. He whispered, "Only an hour and fifteen minutes to go. Why can't time go faster?" His teacher told him, "Ben, if you don't finish your work you will come to summer school!" Ben frowned and yelled, "NOt FAIR!" The teacher replied, "You better sit down right now or you have detention!" Cash snickered. JT giggled like a girl then Cash elbowed him and said, "Not legit. Quit it!" The teacher walked over. She put her hands on her hips. Jt apologized instantly, begging not to tell his parents then Cash interuppted, "You're pathetic Jt." The teacher cleared her throat and snapped, "Excuse Cash? You gut detention today." He muttered, "Whatever." The teacher replied, "Then you wouldn't mind spending the whole summer in summer school now would you?" Cash screamed, "THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Fourty minutes later Ben was on the playground. He was on the monkey bars. He climbed on top of them and started to walk and top of the bars. Cash saw and shook it, causing Ben to fall. He landed on his left wrist, breaking it. He cried. Ben usually didn't cry in public but he was really in pain. The teacher started yelling at Cash so badly she told him he was going to repeat the grade. Ben screamed louder and the teacher took Ben to the nurse. Thirty-five minutes later a nurse was putting a cast on all of Bens left arm. Grandpa Max came in and saw Ben. Ben smiled and said, "Summer time! Just you and me Grandpa!" Suddenly a female voice said, "And me!" Gwen came out. Ben frowned, "Her! You said it was going to be just you and me!" "Ben, calm down. I promised you we would have a fun time this summer. And we are so no complaining." Ben grunted. Gwen stuck her tongue out at him. When they reached the rustbucket Ben saw Cash staring at him through the window. Ben got in the rustbucket and called shockgun. Gwen pushed him to the side but with his good hand he grabbed on her shirt and tugged her away and threw himself onto the chair. Gwen yelled, "Grandpa! Ben is being annoying!" Grandpa said, "Gwen, leave Ben alone he is injured. Ben stop teasing Gwen. You'll get in trouble." Max sighed and said, "This is going to be a long long summer. First stop, Yosemite!" That night the three were camping in the woods. It was late so Grandpa and Gwen went inside for bed. Ben wanted to sleep under the stars. Suddenly he saw a shooting star. He wanted to make a wish but realized the star was coming right to him! He couldn't run, the star was to close. When it came a little closer ben realized it was a watch! It fell a couple feet from Ben. He walked over and the Omnitrix attached itself to Bens broken arm. His arm was healed! Ben hit a button and the faceplate came up. Ben said, "Cool." And he hit the faceplate. "Heatblast!" He yelled. "Ah! I'm on fire! Help! Grandpa help!" Max came running out. He gasped, "You're a Pyronite!" Heatblast replied, "Pyro what?" "Pyronite, an alien species. Huh. This is a really long story." About five hours later (4 AM) Max finally finished explaining about aliens and plumbers. Gwens mouth was opened so big that you can almost fit a half a pillow. He said, "I know its a lot to understand but if Ben has an Omnitrix, he needs to learn how to control it." Meanwhile the Chimeran Hammer was being rebuilt by robot minions. A couple went inside to check on Vilgax. Vilgax spat, "Send down a Probe." On Earth the three Tennysons were about to leave when the drone landed. Ben who reverted off screen was playing with the Omnitrix. He transformed and yelled, "Diamondhead!" The droid was giant. It walked over and threw his arm at Diamondhead. Diamondhead flew backwards into a lot of trees. His rubbed his head and charged. He jumped up, and shot diamonds. They went right through the droid, causing it to explode. The Omnitrix timed out and the three drove off. In the morning they stopped by a lak where they had a picnic. Ben fiddled more with the Omnitrix and saw another hologram of a cool alien. "Sweet!" He transformed into a orange beast. Gwen said, "A dog alien? He looks pretty wild. He has no eyes! Ben! Can you speak?" Wildmutt growled. Gwen said, "Nope. You really are one wild mutt. Hey thats it! Wildmutt!" Wildmutt grunted in agreement. He made his noise thingy where it sounds like a weird bark. The Omnitrix started flashing and timed out. Ben said, "That was a short peroid of time." Max took a bite of his sandwhich and thought to himself, How could I have told them the truth? they are to young. They aren't ready. I am so stupid. Paradox isn't going to be happy! ''Ben shouted, "Yes! Recharged early!" He slapped it down and yelled, "XLR8!" He cleaned up the whole park in five minutes. "Fast right? Lets go!" He started running straight across the lake and back when he timed out right in the middle of the lake. Ben frowned. Gwen giggled at him. Ben swam back and the trio got back in the Rustbucket and drove away. In space Vilgax was in a healing tube. Only his head remained. The battle costed him and he was angry. A droid injected something into him and he grew a new buff body. His cyborg form and he said, "The Omnitrix wielder will feel my wrath." 'END''' Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack